youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Polecat324
'''Polecat324 '''is a YouTuber known for his LSPDFR and LCPDFR videos. He was formerly a part of Code Zero Gaming with Zachary Houseknecht, Bay Area Buggs and SteveTheGamer55. He now uploads various videos mostly being DOJ (Department Of Justice) and uploads daily. Polecat324 is the Founder and Director of the Department of Justice Roleplay community, also known as DOJ or DOJRP, a serious cops-and-robbers style roleplaying server for FiveM. Vehicles Polecat Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 116. Ford Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 40 videos) Ford Explorer (Used in 14 videos) Ford Taurus (Used in 3 videos) Dodge 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 13 videos) 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 7 videos) 2012 Dodge Charger (Used in 2 videos) Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 1 video) 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 9 videos) McLaren 2014 McLaren P1 (Used in 1 video) Based On Vehicles Vapid Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 10 videos) Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 9 videos) Bravado Bravado Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (used in 5 videos) Declasse Declasse Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 3 videos) Shitzu Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in 1 video) Western Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 4 videos) Quotes * "Seems legit" * "Hella cops" * "Hella fast" * "Driving like a mother f*cker" * "DEAD!" * "Not on my screen" * "GTA logic" * "I gotta get gas" * "You got to be an a** o and I'm fake * "Looks like Lowrider DLC up in this b*tch" * "Yeah, were trying to take him out to dinner" * "Everytime he gets in the car im like oh, Mr. Clean" * "I got my high beams, im flashing the high beams". * "Im trying to add flavor to this" * "The f*ck man, get the f*ck outta the way" * "(Buggs) He has been ramming me for a while." "(Polecat) Excuse me?, can I get a 10-9 on that real quick?" * "They oughta take that badge off your belt and shove it up your a**." * "... there it is' * "If he does take me to jail, I'm gonna have to blow ''and ''kill tha cop....Wait" * "I don't even know what life is anymore..." * "If I hit one more car, I'm gonna punch a baby giraffe square in the throat." * "Gotcha, f*ckin bitch hoe, you mother f*cker! Taste that f*ckin Lead with your f*ckin little princess booty f*cks right next to you, you son of a bitch!" (Episode 'Agent 48 vs 24/7', timestamp 1:30:21) * "Rusty spark tube" * "Lockmeet-Martin company" * "Yes, along with my 'f*ck you'." * "It makes it look like roblox!" * "UGHH My god! F*ckin 'eat your shit dot com'!" * "What you don't see doesn't hurt ya, you know?" * “Oh, F*ck a Turtle” * "I bet you thought I said rails of cocaine huh? (DOJ #658 - 24/7 fantastic day)" * ﻿"Oh, f*ck a duck" * "F*ck a baby turtle sideways" * " That's not healthy" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers